Stupid Cupid
by Dying-Hearts-Lullaby
Summary: She was the forgotten Hyuuga, taken from Konoha when she was little. She now returns a compleatly different person. Will she unlock her emotions blocked by her haunted past, or will she kill the village trying? Original Carecter & natuto guys very ooc


Stupid Cupid

By: Hotaru-Suna

Disclaimer: I do not own any Naruto characters, but Skye Hyuuga is my original character.

Hi! I'm Hotaru. This is my first fan fic, so please; easy on the flames. Well, I guess that since the introductions are out of the way; let's get on with the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own any Naruto characters, but Skye Hyuuga is my original character.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Hotaru: semi-whisperAundrey! Cue the film!

Andrey: Who? Me:

Hotaru: Yes you! YOU-PLAY-THE-STORY!!!

Andrey: Yeah, I know that I do that. It's the job you assigned me to do.

Hotaru: Ok. So maybe you should do your job, oh I don't know, say NOW?!

Andrey: ohh… you mean now?

Hotaru: sigh yes. Now.

Andrey: ok! - humming a random tune…which button do I press?

Hotaru: getting annoyed the button that says 'play'

Andrey: oh! I see it! presses 'play 1' button

Beep.

--Neji gets knocked out on a video game--

Hotaru: NOOOOO!!! NEJI!!! falls to knees with over dramatic cries of agony

Kana: Taru, I am sorry to say this, but Neji is a fictional character. He doesn't exist and he never will. And he doesn't know who you are, let alone care.

--Neji pops up next to me and hugs me--

Neji: I love you Taru! (Yay, ooc-ness!)

Hotaru: grins

Kana: O.o What the?

-SMACK-

Andrey: falls forward with a huge lump on her head, with me standing behind her, a frying pan in my hand

Hotaru: twitching, annoyed not…that story…Andrey…

--Temari walks in--

Temari: anime sweat we're having, uhh…technical difficulties…maybe I should just roll the story. presses 'Chapter 1' button on control pad

Beep…

Chapter 1 part 1:

The two Hyugas

Leaf Village

One spring day Kakashie came to Hinata, while she was training. "Hello, Hinata."

"Oh, hello Kakashie."

"Hinata you need to go home and prepare your guest room."

"Why?" she asked

"Because your cousin is coming to visit."

"Huh? My cousin?"

"Yes now hurry. You only have a few hours until she will be here."

"Yes." She said. And with then she turned around and started off to her house.

Sand Village

Mean while the person of whom Kakashie had mentioned, was training by kicking a wooden post.

"Skye?" Baki called starling her. She missed the post and shot sand at her sensei.

"You're getting good." He said from atop the post. "But maybe you should try to attack the enemy instead of your team."

"I'm sorry sensei Baki; it's just that you startled me."

"Never the less. You need to go pack your things." Baki said, jumping down from the post.

"Why sensei Baki?" she asked starting to kick the post again.

"Because you are going to visit your cousin in the leaf village."

That made Skye miss the post again and stumble.

"I thought that you said that I didn't have and family because they died because of the Nine Tailed Fox."

"That was for your own good. Now hurry. They're expecting you soon.

"Yes sensei Baki" she said. Then she turned and ran off to her house. While she was packing her ninja gear, she started to think to herself. "Why did sensei Baki and the others lie to me about my family? …I wonder if they are like me…hmm…" and with that she shut her suitcase and started to walk to the room next to hers.

Hinata's POV

As hinata stepped into her house, and towards her guest bedroom, she ran into Neji Hyuga. He gave her a confused look.

"Where are you going, and why Hinata?

"Oh, hello Neji. I am going to the guest bedroom, because my cousin is coming."

He gave her an even more confused look. "Your cousin? I did not know that there were more Hyugas other then father and Uncle's family."

Hinata nodded. "Yes, I was very surprised also. I wonder is she's from my side of the family, or yours."

"Yours, most likely. I am the only child that my father had."

"You are probably right." And with that, Hinata ran off to the guest bedroom.

Part Two:

Saying 'Good-Bye'

Skye's POV

Skye knocked on the door or the room that she had walked to. After a moment she heard foot-steps. Then the door opened. And there stood a boy with what looked like a black jumpsuit, with cat ears. On his face he wore what looked like purple make-up, as tow triangles on each side of his face and his lips, and what looked like a puppet on his back.

He glanced at her, and then glanced at her suitcase. Then he looked back up at her, with a confused expression. "So…where ya goin' squirt?" he asked her.

Skye dropped her suitcase and tried to punch him. Before she could hit him, she felt two arms wrap quickly around her own. They pulled her arms behind her back. She struggled to break free, but they wouldn't let go. She glared at the person who was holding her captive, and growled.

She saw a girl with blond hair in four pig-tails. "Calm down Skye, Kankuro wasn't trying to up-set you or anything."

Skye growled at her. Then from in the room, another voice was heard. "Let her go Temari, unless you want your arm ripped off."

Temari let go of Skye. Skye fell onto her knees, and then jumped up and over Kankuro, towards the other voice. She looked at him. He had red hear, black lines around his eyes, a gourd on his back, and the symbol for love on this forehead. He looked up at her. "So, what do you want Skye?"

Skye gave him a nasty glare.

(A/N: See how loving and kind this family is?)

"As if you care, I'm going to the Konoha Leaf Village."

Both Kankuro and Temari looked stunned.

"W-why are you going there squirt?" Kankuro asked.

Skye twitched at 'squirt', she tried to punch him again, but this time was stopped by Garra's sand. She growled at Kankuro. "I'm not short! I'm just as tall as you are!" Kankuro stepped closer to her, so the he was facing her. He could see clearly 3 inches over her head. He petted her head. "Keep dreaming, squirt." He said smiling at her, as if she was his little sister.

"That's not a good idea, Kankuro." Garra said, looking in the opposite direction, and out the window.

"How could it not be, Garra? Your sand's holding her back, so she can't punch me." He looked back at Skye. "She's like a helpless kit-" Skye flung her head up, and sunk her teeth deep into the skin of his hand. "Ty-OUCH!!!" he yanked his hand as head as he could out of her mouth. He looked at his hand, which was now almost covered in blood. Then he looked at Skye, whose teeth were covered in his blood. As she growled her green Hyuuga eyes started to turn purple-red. As the color darkened in her eyes, her growl became more like that of a wild animal or that of a demon. Suddenly, the sand that she was wrapped in tightened, causing her to let out a yowl, before glaring daggers at Garra. After a few moments, Skye passed out. Both Temari and Kankuro sighed with relief.

Beep…

Beep.

--Shikamaru gets knocked out on the same game—

Hotaru: NOOOO!!! SHIKI!!!!

Kana: Taru, Shikamaru is also a fictional character. He also doesn't know who you are…or probably care. But then again, he doesn't care about much anything else either.

--both Neji and Shikamaru pop up next to me and hug me—

Shikamaru and Neji: I love you Taru! …glare at each other SHE'S MINE!!! start to fight over me

Hotaru: Cool! Boys are fighting over me!

Kana: O.o…Now that is creepy.

Beep.

-BANG! BANG! BANG!-

--Andrey with a bunch of anime lumps on her head, me holding my frying pan again—

Andrey: - anime sweat hehehe…but I thought that the story extras were funny…

Hotaru: Yes, but I told you NO! hits Andrey again

-Shikamaru, Temari and Neji walk in-

Temari: anime sweat Uh-oh…looks like Andrey messed up again.

Shikamaru: ugh…What a drag.

Neji: Oh, just shut up.

Shikamaru: Why don't you make me?

Temari: steps in front of them uhh…why don't you try and make Hotaru happy?

Shikamaru and Neji: roll eyes -bored- Read and Review.

Temari: Yes, please so that Hotaru doesn't kill Andrey.


End file.
